hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Loomis (S3-S1)
Donald Loomis has only appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of Halloween, Halloween 2, H20, and the beginning of Halloween: Resurrection is taken in as canon and this continuity ignores the remake of Halloween and the Thorn storyline (parts 4-6). Donald Loomis is an original character created by Jack Bauer to continue the Loomis name in the Halloween film series for the Horror RPG series. Chapter History “I know what he is, but I never understood why.” - Donald Loomis Earlier Life Born in New York City to English-born American parents, Donald Loomis has no family a side from his parents and shares a trait with another family member, his uncle. Donald was the nephew of Dr. Samuel J. Looms. Like his uncle, Donald was a simple man with no real life but he could only remember about his childhood was the name of Michael Myers. Michael, at the age of six, had killed his older sister with a kitchen’s knife and went to kill his younger sister before getting caught by his parents with a shocked and yet expressionless face. Donald remembered that his famous psychiatrist uncle was his doctor during Myers’ stay at Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium, until his escape from the sanitarium in October the 30th, 1978. He remembered that Dr. Loomis became the sole person that was able to stop Michael by any means necessity; Loomis would be able to stop Michael by triggering an oxygen and ether explosion. His uncle miraculous survived the blast, but, as a result, he was left horribly burned and sustained a permanent damage to his leg. Obsession After finishing a stint in the Army, Donald had joined the Federal Bureau of Investigation his late twenties, using his uncle as his major inspiration. He majored in criminology while in college and was deemed an expert. He had manly worked in the fields where serial killings, mass murders, and occult related crimes had occurred. Donald believed that something possible drove Michael to murder his sister, but kept it hidden to himself and wondered if that was true in the sense that a demonic force drove Michael to kill and not be killed. In early 1995, Donald was saddened to find out his beloved Uncle Sam had died from natural causes. He found out that his uncle lead his life in total seclusion only with his friend and assistant Marion Chambers, a trained nurse, until his death. Donald would go to the nurse’s house in Langdon, Illinois and taking all over his uncle’s possessions regarding Michael Myers including a manuscript called The Devil’s Eyes. Over the next several years, Donald would become obsessed with Michael and his murders. On October 31st of 1998, everything had come to ahead when Michael Myers had reemerged after twenty years being dead. Donald knew that his uncle did not die normally, but he knew that he died from not by killing Michael. Michael had reemerged in Northern California, and after killing several students and a teacher, was stopped by his sister Laurie Strode whom Michael was tried to kill in ’78. Laurie was able to decapitate her brother but to her horror and torment, it was not him. Michael had switched his bodysuit with a paramedic after the latter had come and tried to take Michael away; the paramedic’s larynx was crushed then Michael had switched clothing and his mask. Donald had taken the next flight he could and when he arrived he had taken Laurie into federal custody, but instead of arresting her he had place her into a mental institution for her safety because they both knew that Michael would come back for her. Fired However at the dawn of the new millennium his fanatic obsession with Michael Myers had began to interfere with his work and two things began to occur in Donald’s life. The first problem was he began to see his Uncle Sam in his dreams and began to see him in weird hallucinations. He could never make out his uncle, who always stood in the shadows wearing the exact same clothing he wore in ‘78, but he knew it was his voice coming from the shadows. The second problem was that he began to perform vigilante antics while on any of his federal cases. The problem was he started to treat his cases like if he was hunting Michael himself and would brutally beat up his suspects and nearly kill them. Donald’s superiors had come to the point where they understood the pain but fired him because it would have gone on and on with his troubles. Donald gave up his F.B.I. ID and gun and went on his way and eventually becoming a private investigator in 2005. However with Michael and the question of if or when he returns, Donald had begun to perform his vigilante antics again. After getting some useful information, he later meets a black market gun runner called Big Joe Grizzly, who later becomes Donald’s sole weapons supplier. Finally in June of 2006, Donald had settled down in Haddonfield and began to watch over the town like a watchful guardian and protector from an unforgettable evil… Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Halloween By the end of October, Donald's routine was never old; he would get up make some coffee for himself then watch the Myers house across the street from his house, a former boarding house that he brought just for himself. He had kept little contact to anyone living near him, but he would offer see Daniel "Danny" Hodges, whom was the boyfriend of Judith Myers, and watched him mow his lawn. However one morning the two of them nearly had a fight over Michael Myers before Donald went back inside and kept watch over the Myers house, looking for any movement. The following morning after seeing Paul Sayer, a religious worker of the extreme kind, sprouting that things would change on the night of Halloween, Donald would drive Tom Doyle, a survivor of Michael's, and his family to the Haddonfield Memorial Park Cemetery where he wanted to go and pay respects to Annie Brackett and others that died at Myers' hands. Donald would go as well, paying respects to his dear uncle. When he had returned with the Doyle family, he had confronted Sayer once again and shot at him with his Smith & Wesson model 19-4 revolver though as a scare tactic. Donald went inside and allowed the Doyle family to stay inside some of the rooms of the boarding house. The next morning Donald heard someone in his office where he kept clippings and other stuff about Myers at an alarming, fanatic rate. It was Tom's son who had been looking around and Donald angrily yelled at him to get out of his office. He was then visited by his uncle who told him that Myers would be finish soon and he would not need to worry about him anymore. The next couple of days were the same for Donald until Halloween night had arrived. Michael Myers had finally appeared in town and killed Sayer by burning him alive. Donald began to track Michael around town, hoping to kill the psychotic stalker once and for all. However things took a turn for the worst for Donald when he was attacked by Michael then shot five times with his own gun by Michael before seeing Michael off himself. Donald passed out from the pain and blood lost. Eventually the police had arrived at the scene and took both bodies to the hospital. Donald, somehow a stab wound in his shoulder and five bullets that went through in his body, was still alive. It was partly due to his military training he received and the fact he wasn't going to die through his strong will and until he knew Michael was dead and killed by himself. A Deadly Encounter Since Halloween night of 2006, Donald had spent the last eight and a half months recovering from his gunshot wounds and mentally wounds as he was still in shocked that Michael had used a gun. On Friday the 13th (July 13), 2007 he was visited by Tom Doyle whom told him of stuff happening in Russellville and the possibly that Michael would be haunting that town as well. However Donald dismissed it saying that Haddonfield was Michael's home and was alerted of another problem, Charlie Bowles (whom had murdered his family on the same night as Michael killed his sister) whom Donald learns that he was apart of his uncle's old case files before Michael. Donald discharges himself, and with Tom and Danny, he makes his way to Jessica Nichols, an old friend of his, and her Gun Shop which use to be Nichols Hardware. After tooling up, Donald, Tom, and Danny had went to the Myers house to check out something and soon enough had encountered Michael Myers and was able to subdue him. They guarded the body once the ambulance had arrived and taken Myers back to Smith's Grove, which Donald was not fond of. Donald would go back home and began to think about things when he was "visited" by his uncle and knew that he had to go to Smith's Grove. Along with Danny and Tom, he ventured off where Michael had escaped and lead them to a nearby farmhouse where Lindsey Wallace was taken as hostage, she had been committed to Smith's Grove sometime after the events of Halloween of '78. Michael and Danny fought where he was mortally wounded by killer, Donald had the chance in ending this once and for all only to help Danny to the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital where he is treated for his injuries. This leaves Donald, heading off to look for Michael. However it is unknown what happened to Donald, as he mysterious went off the grid not to be seen again. Regular Appearance Donald stands at six foot two and weighs between one hundred and sixty four to one hundred and seventy eight pounds. He has a normal built with some muscle. He has black hair and green eyes. He often sports some stubble. He often wears dress suits with an open collar and some shades or street clothing, and prefers the latter. He has five scars around his body where Myers had shot him with his own gun. Trademark Gear Donald is very formable of using all kinds of weaponry ranging from small arms to rocket launchers, but like his uncle, Donald’s weapons of choice heighten his sense of security and wellbeing. He mainly carries a revolver as his sidearm. The gun is special because the gun his uncle had used during the night of Halloween of '78 was a revolver, although Donald packs a .357 Magnum for good measure. The revolver's holstered in a shoulder holster. He also carries as a back-up piece being a 9mm Taurus PT92AF semi-automatic pistol that is stainless steel with some gold highlights with custom mother-of-pearl grips. It’s holstered in a behind-the-back holster. Donald often has a couple of spare clips and speedloaders on hand and carries a Matrix-style cellphone along with his identification. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Semi-Retired Federal Agents Category:Military